The present invention relates to a display device such as a liquid crystal display device and a driving circuit for driving the display device.
In a display device such as a liquid crystal display device, AC driving in which driving voltages positive and negative with respect to a potential of a counter electrode of a display panel are applied to a capacitive load is generally performed. A known example of a driving circuit used for generating such driving voltages is shown in FIG. 1 of Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2002-175052.
As shown in this drawing, the driving circuit includes output transistors 11 and 12 connected in series between a high-side power source 8 (VDD) and an intermediate-side power source 10 (VDD/2). It also includes output transistors 13 and 14 connected in series between the intermediate-side power source 10 (VDD/2) and a low-side power source 9 (VSS).
The output transistors 11 and 12 and the output transistors 13 and 14 are respectively controlled by differential input stage circuits 2 and 3 switched by switching elements 6 and 7 so as to alternately apply positive and negative voltages to a capacitive load.
Thus, the capacitive load is charged/discharged by the intermediate-side power source 10 no matter whether the driving voltage is switched to be positive or negative, and thus, power consumption is reduced.
In the case where the differential input stage circuits 2 and 3 are switched by the switching elements 6 and 7 in the aforementioned manner, however, the accuracy in the driving voltages tends to be lowered and the number of necessary switching circuits is disadvantageously large.